


Rejuvenated

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Short, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Perhaps a picnic back at your home city-state was all you needed to feel better after overworking yourself.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 18
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Rejuvenated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Lush /lʌʃ/  
> adjective  
> Full of, or exists in an abundance of

While you had initially objected to taking a few days of rest from the restoration break, you can’t say that you’re not happy about actually taking one now. It was resting on days like these that made you very glad that you had bought your own house. The wind that gently whistled through the trees in your front yard played with the stray strands of your hair and rustled the leaves above you. 

You closed your eyes as you enjoyed the breeze, but the moment is cut short when you feel a leaf slap you on the cheek. Your eyes shot open and you hear the familiar laughter of your dear partner as he turns the corner of the house to find you sitting on the wooden porch. You shake your head to get the leaf off your face and he asked, “Are you enjoying your tea, my lady?”

“I certainly am,” you sang out an answer as you took another sip. There’s a smile on your face as he approaches, and you notice then that both his hands are behind his back. You raise an eyebrow, and before you manage to question him, he reveals a tray of sandwiches and pastries.

“Oooh,” your eyes widened in happiness and he chuckled, “Perhaps the saying is true.”

“That the way to my heart is through the stomach? Maybe,” you laughed as he took a seat beside you. He set the tray of snacks on the wooden table and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Better than ever. This break was very much worth it, but I do feel a bit restless since I’m not too sure what I should be doing.”

“Well, how about a picnic then?”

“In our front yard?”

“N-No,” G’raha stumbled over his words as he nearly burst into laughter. He stops himself from laughing at you and continues, “No, silly, I have a place in mind.”

***

“Oh, wow.” 

You don’t remember the last time you’ve gone back to Gridania since you’ve first left for the Far East. You haven’t had the chance to go back since though. Your eyes widened at the lush scenery before you and the sound of rushing water as it went through the watermill located at the inn. You gingerly dip your fingers into the water and you shiver as you feel the chill of the fresh cold water. The grass and the air around just felt so clean and so free, it was almost ridiculous how much at home you felt back in the lush forests of Gridania. 

“Has it been a while for you?” 

“Yes,” you whispered, as though fearful of interrupting the calmness in the forest. Your smile was serene as you glanced around and without hesitation, you slip out of your shoes and carefully place your bare foot on the ticklish grass. The smile that breaks out over your features makes G’raha mirror your expression. 

You find yourself slowly wading into the river before setting out to slowly traverse over the lake, and while you do so, G’raha is in the process of setting up the picnic cloth and the food. He had called to you, without looking, that the food was ready, but when he turned around to look for you, he’s surprised to see you just standing in the shallow end of the tranquil lake. 

The water rippled around your feet and seemed to extend further out with every single tiny movement you did. It was a strange sight to take in, yet he could not help but find himself mesmerized by the scene before him.

In your background the trees and their branches seemed to loom over you in a way to shield you from all what may come. The water ebbed and flowed, occasionally forming small pools that circled around itself endlessly before falling apart and blending in with the serene lake surface. Your hand was reaching out for something in the air, but G’raha wasn’t too sure if there was actually something there or if the aether was just so overcharged and highly overtuned in the area that you were physically feeling a reaction to it.

“[Name]?”

He had called your name out so softly you may not have heard him at all if you were even more focused on the aether around you. You haven’t felt so refreshed and rejuvenated - aetherically - in a while, and being here just brought you so much life that you didn’t even realize how far away from the water’s edge you have gotten.

“O-oh, sorry,” you carefully step over the rocks at the bottom of the lake and slowly make your way back towards land. G’raha has a towel ready on his arm, and his hand stretched out to help you. When you touch his hand, he finds himself shivering at the touch of how cold you were, but also surprised to feel the same rush of aether flowing through him.

His ears and tail perked up alertly and you chuckled, “Do you feel it too?”

“I do.”

“The water here is pure, so pure that it’s almost rejuvenating when you touch it. I suppose I may have lingered in there much more than I should have, but I couldn’t help it. I haven’t felt such an abundance of aether around me that was this untainted and pure in a while,” you sighed contentedly. As G’raha pulls you out of the water, he carefully lifts you upwards and into his arms, catching you by surprise. 

“R-Raha?!” your thoughts about the waters of Gridania have all but disappeared as soon as you felt yourself being lifted, bridal style, into his arms. He glanced down at you momentarily and asked, “What is it?”

“Why are you carrying me? I can walk-”

“And track mud all over the picnic blanket? I don’t think so,” G’raha chuckled as he carried you. He adjusted his grip on you slightly and hoisted you up closer to him. You could easily rest your head on his shoulder, and you asked, “Is that really the reason?”

“Well, and maybe it’s also just to keep you close,” G’raha shrugged nonchalantly, but he can’t hide the flush of red on his cheeks and you smiled, “Is that so?”

You don’t miss the way his ears and tail shivered when you wrap your arms around his neck, but you do miss the smile that grows wider on his face when you tell him to hold you even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure what I'm doing. :D


End file.
